


Home from the Range

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dave's dense, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, New Relationship, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's concerned that Spencer was flirting while on a case.  Really, it's professional concern, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home from the Range

Dave hates Texas.  No, that’s not right.  Dave loathes Texas.   He detests Texas, he finds the place appalling.   Their big cities are barely tolerable, and even there, people wear cowboy hats and boots.  It’s ridiculous; the entire state should be plowed under and planted with wheat or something, so there’s some reason to keep it.

Dave knows that he might be reacting to the case they just closed and the police department they just worked with.  They’re back from Alicia Acres, Texas, a tiny mining town used as a dumping ground for two truckers who buried their kills there.  The case wasn’t horrible as cases go.  The location sucked and the Sherriff’s department… okay, the deputy sheriff annoyed the crap out of Dave.  When he met the team, he actually called Spencer a “purty thang.”   In front of everyone.  It’s one thing for Morgan to call him Pretty Boy, they know that it’s just a nickname and doesn’t mean anything.  The deputy, however, spent the whole time flirting with Spencer, following him around and finding ways to be in the same room with him whenever possible.  

The strange thing, Dave thinks, sitting in his office, is Spencer let the deputy flirt and even encouraged it.   When explaining things to the team, he’d look and talk right to the deputy.  He explained to the cowboy-wannabe how he reviewed the maps of the kill zone and here’s the kicker – he touched the guy.  It was just on the forearm, but for touch-phobic Spencer that was the equivalent of grabbing his ass.

Mind you, Dave knows he has no reason to be jealous, there’s nothing between him and Spencer.  Yeah, they’ve rolled around once or twice (or four times exactly), but that was tension release.  After a tough case, they’d end up at Spencer’s apartment for a quick romp.  Nothing serious, they both know it.  The one time, the last time actually, when they were in bed afterwards, Spencer suggested calling for Chinese take-out and Dave said he couldn’t, he had to go.  Truthfully, he didn’t think that it would be a good idea getting dinner; it would be too much like a date.  And Spencer understood, he said it was no problem, and he’d see Rossi at work. 

So Dave really has nothing to say about Spencer flirting with the deputy, not on a personal basis.   But, it was extremely unprofessional and when Dave mentioned it to Aaron while they were working, Aaron just raised an eyebrow and said, “Really?  You have got to be kidding me.  Fine, Dave, you talk with him.”

There’s a quiet knock on the door and Spencer comes in shutting the door behind him.   “Hotch said you wanted to see me, David.   He said you were concerned with my performance in Texas.”   Spencer is standing directly in front of Dave and has him backed up against his desk.   This isn’t exactly how Dave pictured the conversation going, especially with Spencer running a finger up and down Dave’s fly.

“Was there a problem, David?  Did I do something to upset you?”  Spencer is now undoing Dave’s belt and slowly lowering his zipper.

“Spencer, what are you doing?  We’re in the office and…oh, my.”

Spencer’s on his knees and he’s taken Dave’s cock out of his boxers and he’s pumping it while looking up at Dave.

“You don’t know what I’m doing?  That’s odd, here, does this help?”  Spencer licks around the head and a quick stripe on the underside.  Dave is hard and already breathing heavily.   He’s fantasized about sex in his office, but didn’t really think it would happen and not now, not like this.  Spencer’s cock is out and he’s stroking himself while taking Dave deep in his mouth.   Dave has his hand in Spencer’s hair, and he’s thrusting into Spencer’s mouth, because he knows that’s what he likes. 

Spencer hears Dave’s breathing getting faster and recognizes the signs that he’s about to come.  He sucks as much of Dave’s cock into his mouth as he can and gently squeezes his balls with his free hand.  Dave is biting his hand to keep from making too much noise and hoping that his door is locked. Spencer swallows and comes himself, moaning quietly.

Dave tries to stay standing, leaning against his desk, chest heaving.  Spencer stands and offers his hand to Dave so they can both lick off some of his come.   Reaching into Dave’s pocket with his clean hand, Spencer pulls out a clean handkerchief and wipes off the remainder.  He tucks Dave into his pants and directs Dave to the chair behind his desk.  Spencer adjusts himself and flops down on the couch across from the desk.  He looks smug and Dave thinks he should, the bastard.

“So to recap our performance discussion, Deputy Bauer is working on his Masters in Forensic  Psychology and has lived in the area all his life, so he was very helpful to our investigation.   Tonight, you’ll pick me up at my apartment and take me to dinner at a restaurant.  In public.  Afterwards, we’ll go to your house and you’ll fuck me until I’m stupid, even though it might take a while, because hey – I’m a genius.  In the morning, we’ll have coffee and toast and read the paper and act civilized.  We’ll do variations of this repeatedly, because we’re dating and this is what people do when they date.  Do you understand, David?” 

Dave has his breath back and looks at a place just over Spencer’s head. “And you will not flirt with anyone while on a case.  Because you have a boyfriend and it’s rude to flirt with other people.”

“Absolutely.  And you won’t be jealous because you have no need to be.  I don’t cheat, David.   You can flirt with women, because I know you pretty much have to and can’t stop yourself.  If you flirt with any men, however…well, I know how to make a body disappear.”

Dave stands up and meets Spencer by the door.  “That’s fine, Spencer, thanks for your input. “

Spencer kisses him softly before he opens the door.  “Anytime.  Thanks for the feedback.”


End file.
